Dérèglements Chronophages
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: C'est une règle bien connue à Elsewhere University, qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux heures indiquées par les pendules. Car l'heure affichée n'est pas toujours la bonne.


**Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Mystère / Surnaturel

 **Disclaimer :** Ce texte est inspiré du WebComic _'Elsewhere University_ ' de **charmingly antiquated** sur Tumblr, et je me suis aussi laaaaaaargement inspirée des textes que **eirame** a déjà écrit sur le sujet dans son recueil _'Tout est une question de rencontres (dangereuses)'_ (et que je vous conseille vivement de lire !)

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème 'Pendule', à l'occasion de la 93ème Nuit du Fof, le 5 Janvier 2018. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. C'est le cas pour ce texte, bien qu'il ait été corrigé et légèrement retravaillé le lendemain.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

* * *

 **Dérèglements Chronophages**

Il y a une pendule au fond du couloir du deuxième étage du bâtiment des sciences radio-actives.

Une belle pendule en bois de merisier de deux mètres cinquante de haut - _alors que le plafond ne dépasse pas les deux mètres_ \- finement gravée et ouvragée de motifs floraux complexes dont la symétrie abyssale donne depuis toujours le tournis au club de mathématiques. Le cadran peint en écru-lait-caillé - _selon le département dessin du cinquième sous-sol_ \- et les longues aiguilles aussi effilées qu'une lame de rasoir, donnent l'heure.

Mais ce n'est pas toujours la bonne heure.

C'est une règle bien connue à Elsewhere, qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux heures indiquées par les horloges, pendules, montres, sabliers, clepsydres, chronomètres, cadrans solaires et autres affichages temporels. Ils ne donnent pas tous la même heure. _Et si on regarde trop longtemps la même heure, elle devient réelle._

Or, gérer son temps à Elsewhere est déjà suffisamment compliqué - _et dangereux_ \- pour ne pas rajouter à l'équation les dérèglements chronophages d'étudiants étourdis et maladroits.

Seulement la pendule du fond du couloir du deuxième étage du bâtiment des sciences radio-actives est légèrement différente. Certains racontent qu'elle donne l'heure d'un autre monde, ou d'un autre temps. D'autres affirment que ses aiguilles ne tournent pas toujours dans le bon sens et parfois même qu'elles cessent de tourner pour expérimenter d'autres mouvements, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas connaître.

Mais tout cela, les autres horloges de Elsewhere le font aussi.

Ce qui est vraiment particulier avec cette pendule, c'est que, précisément, son heure est toujours juste. _C'est là toute la subtilité._ Même quand l'heure affichée est impossible, elle reste vraie.

Le seul point de référence de toute l'Université. Le seul moyen de savoir si aujourd'hui sera bien précédé d'hier et suivi de demain. Si les jours manqués reviendront. Si les après-midis ne seront pas multipliés ou divisés par deux. La seule méthode fiable de prévoir l'écoulement du temps, d'anticiper les facéties chronologiques de ce lieu non-temporel.

Bref, une _mine d'or_.

C'est ce que raconte la rumeur. Et à Elsewhere plus qu'ailleurs, il _faut_ se fier aux rumeurs.

Seulement, il y a une contrepartie. Il y a toujours une contrepartie à Elsewhere.

Règle élémentaire.

On raconte qu'une fois, un étudiant s'est approché de la pendule au fond du couloir du deuxième étage du bâtiment des sciences radio-actives et a regardé son heure. On ne l'a plus revu pendant trois jours - ou cinq, selon le calendrier utilisé - et lorsqu'il est réapparu, il était persuadé d'être au jour de son arrivée à Elsewhere. _Avant qu'on ne lui expose les règles de base de l'Université._

Il n'a pas tenu plus de deux minutes.

Il se dit que le professeur de cuisine égyptienne - _s'il n'a, de sa vie, jamais regardé l'heure sur aucune pendule d'aucune sorte -_ aurait un jour posé la main, par accident, sur le coffre en bois de merisier de la pendule au fond du couloir du deuxième étage du bâtiment des sciences radio-actives.

 _Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses à son sujet._

Les filles du groupe Alpha-Écarlate-Pirates se plaisent à répéter l'histoire de la Ballerine, une jeune fille précoce qui a, pendant des années entières, réussi à déjouer les pièges chronomorphages pour profiter de l'Heure Vraie de la pendule au fond du couloir du deuxième étage du bâtiment des sciences radio-actives. Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler son secret à l'une de ses proches amies, la Ballerine s'est mise à reculer. _À reculer dans le temps._ Elsewhere a continué à avancer à son rythme chaotique et imprévisible, mais la Ballerine a remonté le temps comme un saumon remonte sa rivière natale.

On la voit parfois au détour d'un couloir, marcher à reculons, ou parler à rebours.

Cela fait des années que ça dure et tout le monde se demande avec inquiétude ce qu'il se produira lorsque la Ballerine aura atteint l'ultime point de départ.

Mais mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser.

Les dangers sont déjà omniprésents à Elsewhere pour ne pas nourrir de sujets d'inquiétudes supplémentaires.

La pendule du fond du couloir du deuxième étage du bâtiment des sciences radio-actives est donc autant un don du ciel qu'une malédiction infernale - _comme beaucoup de choses à Elsewhere._

Je suis étudiante à Elsewhere depuis longtemps maintenant. _Vingt-cinq ans selon le calendrier le plus communément admis._ Je connais les règles et les subtilités de cette étrange mais ô combien fascinante Université. J'ai frôlé la mort à quelques reprises, c'est vrai, mais qui ne frôle jamais la mort à Elsewhere ? _\- Hormis le professeur de cuisine égyptienne, bien sûr -_

mAIS JE PEUX ME TARGUER DE MA PRUDENCE ET DE MA PRÉVOYANCE. À l'âge de dix-huit ans, je me considère comme suffisamment armée et préparée pour survivre à Elsewhere. Toujours c'est l'objectif dans cette d'Université drôle : surVIVRE.

eT ÇA N'EST PAS SI FACILE QUE À L'AIR ÇA EN. Par exemple, l'autre jour un diman-jeudi-che, j'étais dans le bâtiment des sciences actives-radios, dans l'étage second-avant-le-troisième et trapéd ed tniop emitlu'l arua la Ballerine s'est perdue, elle aime l'égyptienne cuisine PARCE ce QUE al eludnep...

al eludnep... egolroh … erueh... spmet...

… sruoces ua...

... ej...ed...p...a...ki...

… u …

.


End file.
